After Fools Rush In
by destinationzer0
Summary: After an "altercation" at a diner; a Jealous "ex"-husband; a Lawyer with a black eye; a upset wife. Paula and Lawrence went home and "settle" some matters between them and would they continue after that night?


**Disclaimer: I have no ownership on Young Justice and DC Comics plus their characters. I'm writing for the fun of it.**

**6:00 am. Gotham City, Crock's Apartment -**

Tick. Tick. Tick. That was all Paula was hearing now…she's surprised that the clock is still working wherever it is now. Sleeping on her side with arms around his neck as his was around hers and slim waist, his legs tangled with her own. What she would give to have feelings on her legs now so she could rub against his and feel the those wonderful muscles and the harden calluses of his naked heels again.

If only her legs can…move.

If only the incident didn't happen.

If only—No.

Not if. Why.

Why did she allowed Lawrence to come to their-her-bedroom this night, he made his choice to stay with the shadows, to continue to be a mercenary and not care about their daughters…and not care about her. She could do whatever she wants, taking care of her Artemis, thankfully not here and was at a class trip to visit Paris, she is making honest money with an honest job, and she started going out with a few of her co-workers; It was none of Lawrence's business if Paula wanted to…see someone else.

Paula started to feel him shift in his sleep, his muscle started to tense up and his breathing is quick to pace; he was waking up. He roughly pulled himself away and stretches his arms, his legs now at the edge of the bed; he turned his back to her.

Paula knew that Lawrence was in one of his thinking moods now; she wanted to know why he cared enough to be angry at her, why **both** cared enough to argue with each which escalated in to raw sexual violence? What made him do what he did to her and her 'date' and why in the apartment she allowed herself to fight back at his games, both enjoying the slap, the bites, the scratches, the punches and hits; she wants to know what caused both of them to attack each other that lead to that rough violent sex, which slowly lead him and her make sweet passionate love?

What the hell just happened? That was all Lawrence was thinking, sitting on the bed with both his elbows touching his knees and hands clenched together. Him and Paula were naked; the violent tearing of clothes, and by God, he still remembers the slapping, choking, moaning; groaning, rough kisses. The bruises that will take awhile to go away and her calling out his name many times from fear and from lust; he knew he did a good job making her know that she belongs with him and that he belongs to her. A chuckle escaped his bruised lips as he lift his left hand to feel it, Paula always was feisty and the raw bite she gave him showed for it, just because she's handicap doesn't mean she's defenseless and damn did she made sure he'd knew it too last night.

He closed his eyes and remembered what happen that came to this situation, the reason that left him angry at her, in rage at the idea of some hotshot pretty boy attorney that doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, just fawning over Paula.

Lawrence's jaw was clenching now, he still is pissed at the college boy putting his hands on his wifey, trying to impress her with his "College" days and stories of his "Career". Lawrence never really went to college; he was never given that opportunity because of his obsessive need to win at everything. **Everything**.

Lawrence Crock came from a poor family background in a small town in Arkansas. With a sickly bed-ridden mother; a drunk, ex-military father who could never be pleased and living in a run-down house with leaking roofs; a Poor, miserable family living in a house wasn't going to inspire people to be better than their parents but not Lawrence he was a survivor, he proved himself well in his studies and in his sports. From football to baseball, golf to soccer, even Olympic games, Lawrence became the town hero – Lawrence Crock was in every newspaper, everyone thought he will be In the city making a name for himself but never really happen like that—the awful event happen.

A college scout was interested in Lawrence and wanted to see how good he was in the field in football, the game started and their team was but Lawrence wanted to win so badly, it wasn't his fault that idiot couldn't defend himself properly, it wasn't his fault that one of them tackled him out of nowhere, and it wasn't his fault that Lawrence ended up beating the hell out of the player for ruining his chance of winning. Yeah, it didn't go to well Lawrence was ban from every sport because of his excessive force. Left home when his poor mother passed away, no point to stay with his drunk, angry father, always blaming him and saying that his son will always be failure, a loser. That was the former Lawrence Crock life.

He turn to look at Paula; her back already leaning at the headboard, her legs stretch under the covers, as well her hands place on her lap. Her hair was unkempt as well as his and he felt his eyes were now roaming at her chest—her bare chest, he felt his lips started to curve upward. Lawrence can't help it, he **loved **seeing her naked, he loved the fact that she loved him no matter how crude or harsh he could be, but he loved the fact that he still loves her.

"Lawrence, you shouldn't have punch poor Kyle on the face", Paula's smile widen as he crawl towards her, his arm around her and her head resting on his chest, both now laying on the bed, "It was only a date, but it was more of a get together really". Paula felt his eyes look down at her, so she looked up at him. As much as Paula tried, she could never stop loving him, Lawrence is a man, a true hot-bloodied man who knows what he wants and won't stop until he gets it. It makes sense that he has to view things as a competition; there was no exception.

"Well, Paula, you know I never like any guy coming near ya, trying to make you their little trophy, just like how that _Lawyer_ was having his hands around ya waist", Lawrence face was close to hers, brushing her lips with his, "Especially if I'm already at the finishing line". At that he open-mouth kissed her, her moaning was vibrate on his chest, her hands roaming his hair, finger-nails scraping his scalp. His hands roaming all over her and the bed creaks and squeaks of their movement; they both know that he can't stay long but at least they will enjoy each other's company for now, Lawrence will also have to help clean the bedroom for it looks like a tornado went through here. Lawrence and Paula stubborn and rash human beings especially when their angry, but that's the reason they both understand each other as partners, assassins, mercenary, lovers and husband and wife.


End file.
